Where the Idea for Great Saiyaman Came From
by Lady Bulma
Summary: I didn't know if this would be romance or humor so I put it under General. It is a Gohan and Videl Fic. Please R


Where the Idea for Great Saiyaman Came From  
Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was walking home from school one day. Normally he would be flying, but today he had just gathered the courage to talk to the most beautiful girl in the school: Videl. Gohan was pratically dancing with joy. His parade of happiness was stopped though when he heard the sound of gun shots. "Not again. I don't believe this city. Oh well, I better change so no one knows it is me." Gohan turned Super Saiya-jin level one and took off in the direction of the screams. Much to his surprise Videl was the one being attacked. He didn't want to say anything incase Videl recognized his voice so he silently attacked her attackers. Videl was lying on the ground watching him. ~Wow! Who is he?! He is so cute. He looks kinda familiar though.~ Gohan finished the job and walked over to Videl. He helped her stand up.   
  
"Thank you for saving me Gohan." Gohan powered down with a shocked expression.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Your name tag. Can you teach me how to do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make your hair go blonde."  
  
"You have to be born with it. Sorry. Do you need me to take you home?"  
  
"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to hand out?"  
  
"Sure. Why don't we go over to my house?"  
  
"Great. I wanna meet your family."  
  
"I don't know if that is a good idea, but could you do me a favor. Ignore every comment my mom makes."  
  
"O..okay." Gohan picked her up and flew her home. They flew over many mountians and lakes. Videl freaked out at first, but she was happy to be in Gohan's arms. "How are we flying Gohan?"  
  
"I will explain everything later. Do you like Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"Great. If we don't hurry we are going to miss it."  
  
"Go faster!"  
  
"If I go any faster you won't be able to breath. We have to go at this speed. Besides we should be home in a minute. Oh look there is my dad training Goten now." Goku nodded a little to the north. They were heading north west. In the sky was two figures. They looked exactly alike in everyway. They were training in super saiya-jin level one until they saw Gohan fly up with Videl. Gohan and Videl waved and then ran into the house so they could see Sailor Moon. That sat silent until the commercials came on, they then started to yell at the screen. After a minute of yelling they gave up. "Gohan, you should have a costume."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I could make you something this weekend, but you have to let me help you fight crime."  
  
"No way. Videl I am not going to let you get hurt."  
  
"I won't. I will come in once you have scared everyone with your special powers."  
  
"I don't...."  
  
"I doesn't matter what you want. All that matters is what I want and will do." The show came back on. Gohan didn't care about it though. All he could think about was what kind of danger Videl would get into. ~Wait a minute! Just this morning I had a hard time talking to her and now I am sitting here watching Sailor Moon with her having no trouble talking to her! That doesn't make sense! Oh well.~ Quickly the show ended and Videl turned to Gohan. "So what color should I make your costume?"  
  
"Ummm.........green and black."  
  
"Green and black? Okay your the one who has to wear it."  
  
"Hey I like green and black."  
  
"Well mine is going to be orange, blue and............purple. I think I still have that funky helmet too. Yeah!"  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Gohan, who is this?"  
  
"Mom, this is Videl. Don't even think about it Mom. It is not like that. I swear by Dende........"  
  
"I would never think about something like that. So Videl, when can I expect grand children."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gohan! Don't scream in the house. Any way, when Videl dear."  
  
Videl began to giggle. "Probably in ten years. We still have high school to finish and then I think we are both going to college so about ten years."  
  
"Ten years. That is a long time, but I have Goten till then so I guess it is okay."  
  
"My life is ruined!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't you like me Gohan?"  
  
"I lo....like you a lot."  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" She kissed him on the cheek and followed Chichi into the kitchen to help her set up.   
  
"Oh great. They are planning a family, and I am worried about tomorrows home work. My life will be ruined I can see it! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: And so ends the stupid story of how they really got thier costumes and how they got together. I was thinking about my friend Danny when the idea came to my mind. He is obsessed with Sailor Moon. I better shut up now. For all of your information I am really hyper right now. Please review! =^_^= 


End file.
